Kιssєs αиd Cυffs
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Y por ahora, como buenos amigos, estaban más que bien, a pesar de los besos robados y los puños inquietos. [NαяυSαkυ] [Oиє-Shστ] [AU].


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Nαяυ|Sαkυ. » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » **Words**: 2050 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

* * *

**Kιss**єs α**иd** C**υff**s

...

—**¡L**lévame contigo, Sakura-cha~n!…

—¡Suéltame, Naruto!

Una pareja que pasaba a su lado miraron la escena, rieron, y luego siguieron su camino. No hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, pero su sola curiosidad logró hacer que Sakura se sonrojara.

—Basta, Naruto, estás haciendo un espectáculo… ¡Levántate tarado!

Pero el chico siguió arrodillado, jalando de la pierna de su amiga.

—¡No puedo ir a casa Sakura-chan! ¡No quiero que mis padres me vean así! ¡Mamá va a asesinarme!

Haruno gruñó, frustrada. ¿Y ella qué culpa tenía? No había obligado a Naruto a beberse todo ese sake. Incluso le grito que parara, pero su consejo no fue escuchado.

—Recuerda que me estoy quedando en casa de mis padres por las vacaciones. Y tampoco quiero que te vean así, no es una imagen que quiero que tengan de mis amigos…

Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, a pesar de la resistencia ofrecida por esta última.

—¡Pero yo tengo un prima! ¡Es como una hermanita menor! No quiero darle un mal ejemplo Sakura, dattebayo.

—Karin ya está grande. ¡Igual que tú! Hazte responsable de tus actos.

—¡Por favor!

Sakura bufó. Realmente llevarlo a su casa en ese estado sería una molestia, al igual que dar explicaciones a sus padres, pero estaba siendo tan insistente…

—Está bien —aceptó, de mala gana—. Pero al menos trata de caminar bien cuando entremos a casa. Dudo que mis padres estén despiertos, pero por las dudas…

El Uzumaki sonrió, feliz, y tambaleándose un poco comenzó al caminar. Cada algunos metros la joven debía acercarse a él para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

Caminaron así unas siete cuadras, cruzándose con poca gente, y muchos de ellos en la misma situación que Naruto. Llegaron a la casa de la joven minutos antes de la una de la madrugada.

—Naruto, si no me sueltas el brazo no puedo abrir la puerta.

Su amigo lo comprendió y le hizo caso, pero a consecuencia de esto perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre un cantero lleno de hermosas flores.

—Las flores de mi mamá —susurró Sakura, horrorizada.

Las miró unos instantes, suspiró, ya resignada pero igualmente contrariada, y se dispuso abrir la puerta cuanto antes. Aunque Naruto intentó levantarse y entrar por su cuenta, Sakura se encargó de ayudarlo, decidiendo que sería peligroso dejarlo andar solo.

—¡Shh! ¡No hagas ruido tonto! —Comenzaron la osadía lenta y cuidadosamente, pero una voz y una luz encendida de repente los hizo sobresaltarse.

—Sakura, ¿eres tú? —Aquella voz femenina provenía del piso superior, que hacía segundos atrás estaba completamente a oscuras.

—Eh, ¡sí, mamá! —respondió la susodicha.

—¿Estás sola?

La joven tardó unos segundos en responder, la sorpresa la había dejado bastante indefensa. Joder, ¿Cómo podían las madres ser tan perspicaces?

—No, estoy… acompañada.

—¿Es Ino?

—No —volvió a contestar la chica y su voz titubeo un poco al hacerlo. Parecía nerviosa—. es Naruto.

—Ah —dijo ella—. De acuerdo.

El tono de la mujer fue muy cortante, dando la impresión de estar un poco disgustada. Igualmente, Sakura no dudó en proseguir el dificultoso camino a su cuarto con Naruto casi a cuestas.

Les costó casi un minuto llegar, pero no encontraron ningún obstáculo en el camino. La madre de la joven no les volvió a hablar, pero dejó una de las luces encendidas, lo cual les facilitó bastante la llegada.

Finalmente, lograron entrar al dormitorio. El Uzumaki se acostó rápidamente en la cama de su amiga mientras ésta cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza—. Estoy destrozado dattebayo.

Sakura sintió la tentación de darle un sermón y un puñetazo, al menos decir "te lo dije", pero se contuvo. En cambio, en silencio se dispuso a sacar un futon que guardaba dentro de su armario, reservado casi exclusivamente para su amiga Ino, quien iba a dormir asiduamente a su casa.

—Oye, Sakura-chan… —Naruto habló, sin despegar las manos de su adolorida frente.

—¿Qué?

—¿No les gusto a tus papás?

Sakura suspendió la tarea que estaba realizando para mirar a su amigo, con cierta curiosidad. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

—No —respondió tranquilamente—. No creo que a ningún padre le cause gracia que su hija traiga un amigo hombre a dormir a su casa. Pero no es nada personal contigo.

—Ah.

El Uzumaki esperó un rato alguna otra intervención por parte de su amiga, pero como no llegó, volvió a encargarse de preparar el futon en donde dormiría. Sin embargo, segundos después…

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella esta vez sin mirarlo—. Pensé que te habías dormido.

—Ven.

—¿Qué?

—Que te acerques.

Sakura sabía que sería alguna ocurrencia más provocada por el alcohol, pero aun así le hizo caso. Sería la única forma de hacer que se callara…

Se arrodilló junto a su propia cama, en donde descansaba Naruto, quien se giró un poco al costado para mirarla de frente.

—Te hice venir hasta aquí prácticamente conmigo a cuestas, me trajiste a tu casa a pesar de lo que opinan tus padres, incluso arruiné las flores de tu mamá… Tengo que agradecerte esto de algún modo.

La joven se sorprendió y conmovió al mismo tiempo. Jamás se esperaría palabras tan coherentes y delicadas de Naruto en ese estado.

—No te preocupes —dijo de manera rígida, pero sincera—. Hubieses hecho lo mismo.

Y cuando intentaba ponerse de pie Naruto la sostuvo de su antebrazo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Haruno intentó alejarse, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, pero el Uzumaki volvió a impedirlo.

—Nada. Está bien.

—¿Segura?

—Eh… sí.

Sakura estaba ya demasiado confundida y harta, simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más por varias horas; y el sueño y la confusión bajaron tanto su guardia, que no tuvo tiempo para escaparse de su amigo.

Cuando se quiso acordar, Naruto había colocado ambas manos en su cuello, aferrándolo con fuerza para que no esquivara el beso que estaba a punto de darle. Sakura intentó protestar, pero fue demasiado tarde, los labios de su amigo habían sido más rápidos.

Sin embargo, el contacto duró pocos segundos ─hasta que por fin la chica pudo soltarse─, y se limitó sólo a un choque violento de labios.

—Pero, ¡¿qué te pasa?! —exclamó la víctima, quien sólo atinó a mandarlo al extremo contrario de la habitación con la fuerza de su puño en el rostro—. ¡¿Estás idiota?!

Naruto sonreía adolorido, deleitándose de la inigualable expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga.

—Tenía que agradecerte todo de alguna forma dattebayo —explicó—. Y ayer me dijiste que hacía mucho que no te daban un beso.

—Sí, bueno, pero… —titubeó una Sakura frustrada—. No importa. Pensé que se te había pasado la borrachera, pero veo que no…

—Oh vamos. No seas tan dramática Sakura-chan —agregó Naruto, dándose vuelta en la cama y acomodando la almohada para dormir—. Fue sólo un beso dattebayo.

Sakura suspiró, y estuvo a punto de seguir quejándose, pero luego se retractó. Pedir explicaciones a alguien en ese estado sería inútil. Pero casi de inmediato llegaron a sus oídos unos ligeros ronquidos de Naruto, así que no había mucho más que hacer. Decidió imitarlo.

Se acostó en el futon que yacía en el suelo, completamente vestida. No había pensado sacarse el pantalón del pijama ni siquiera antes del beso, pero ahora tenía muchas más razones para no hacerlo.

"Ush. Es el colmo que yo sea la dueña de esta habitación y tenga que dormir en el suelo."

Intentó distraerse, perdiéndose en quejas y nimiedades como esas, pero lo cierto es que no podía ignorar el constante latido de sus labios. No quería pensar por qué le temía a la conclusión. Lo sabía, muy en el fondo, pero no quería admitirlo. No quería admitir que, en realidad, ese corto contacto le había gustado. Y había ofrecido resistencia sólo porque consideraba que eso era lo correcto, sin embargo, lo cierto era que tanto sus labios como su cuerpo entero le pedían más… Pero, ¿por qué?

Giró nuevamente en el futon, no podía encontrar una posición cómoda y el sueño se había marchado por completo. Estaba sola con sus inquietos pensamientos.

Suspiró. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho Naruto? ¿Aquel beso había sido consecuencia única del alcohol consumido tiempo antes? ¿O había aprovechado la situación para hacer un movimiento? Pensó en un famoso refrán que solía decir su padre: "Los ebrios y los críos siempre dicen la verdad." ¿Podía ese dicho extenderse a las acciones? ¿Actuaban con sinceridad también?

Poco a poco, sin embargo, el sueño volvió aparecer y a envolverla lentamente. Y antes de cerrar los ojos, una frase resonó en su mente y logró que aquella ansiedad se marchara, al menos durante un rato:

"Oh vamos. No seas tan dramática Sakura-chan. Fue sólo un beso dattebayo."

* * *

...

—**S**akura-chan. ¿Sakura-chan? ¡Sakura-chan!

La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, siendo encandilada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sólo cuando hubo acostumbrado su vista al resplandor pudo prestarle atención a Naruto, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a ella. Su ropa estaba alineada y su cabello hasta bien peinado ─claro, dentro de lo que cabe─.

—¡Es bastante tarde! —dijo—. Y pensé que quizás tus padres se podrían disgustar si no te levantabas temprano.

Sakura asintió, frotándose los ojos. Miró a un costado y se encontró con su cama prolijamente armada.

Naruto le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazo.

—Puedo sola tonto —murmuró, y con bastante más esfuerzo del que le hubiera costado usando la mano de su amigo como ayuda, se puso de pie.

Posteriormente, juntos volvieron a colocar el futon dentro del armario. —¿Mucha resaca? —preguntó distraídamente la chica mientras realizaban la tarea.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Dolor de cabeza. ¡Pero no es nada para mi. —Sakura sonrió.

—Oye, por cierto —dijo—. ¿Recuerdas algo de todas las cosas que dijiste ayer? ¿Sobre cómo te ayudé anoche?

—¡Si claro!, tampoco estaba tan mal.

—Vale, agrega que he pagado la cuenta en el bar. El alcohol te hizo olvidar que debías pagar tu parte.

Naruto sonrió, se acercó a su amiga y amigablemente golpeó su brazo con su codo.

—Qué tímida resultaste ser Sakura-chan —dijo—. ¿Me pides que te siga compensando por lo que hiciste? ¿Acaso quieres otro beso?

La susodicha se sonrojó y cerró fuertemente los puños debido a la frustración. ¿Tenía que tocar el tema?

—No es necesario que te inventes deudas. ¡Te besaré sin ninguna razón en especial si me lo pides dattebayo!.

La Haruno no pudo soportarlo más. Dirigió su puño prensado en dirección a Naruto con mucha energía, y éste tuvo que esquivarlo con agilidad para no quedar con un ojo negro.

—¡Tranquila, era broma!—se defendió el Uzumaki, sonriente y satisfecho por su rapidez al esquivar el impacto.

La joven suspiró y sin mirar a Naruto se dirigió a la puerta. —Vámonos tonto.

Su amigo la siguió. —Ahora, hablando en serio —dijo el chico antes de salir de la habitación—. Te pagaré cuanto antes.

Sakura se dio vuelta, lo miró e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es necesario.

Y emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia el piso inferior. Como buena estudiante universitaria que era, no le sobraba el dinero para nada ─menos con la carrera de medicina─, y le haría muy bien que su amigo pagara su parte, pero no quería pensar más en ese bar y esa noche. No quería ni mencionarla. Si un pequeño beso había logrado que tantas dudas aparecieran de repente en su mente, no quería ni imaginarse qué podría pasar si profundizaba en el asunto.

Y por ahora, como buenos amigos, estaban más que bien, a pesar de los besos robados y los puños inquietos.

* * *

...

**N/A: ¡Aloha~!**

**He aquí un vago intento de humorista, no soy muy buena en ello, pero he estado notando que no poseía un NaruSaku en que adoptara el género, así que he escrito para vosotras este Shot, que, creo, quedó gracioso xD **

**Algo diferente a tanto drama y romanticismo que me inspira la topic, con una narración sencilla y Universo Alterno ^^ **

**Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido si es con respeto =) **

**Adieu~! **


End file.
